Letters from the Dead
by Sukilovehappydays3
Summary: Amu dies of a weak heart and everyone is depressed  what happenes when Amu comes back as a ghost with letter for everyone?  read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Letters From the Dead**

**hey so this is my second fan fic and i really hope that you all like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Ami's Letter<strong>

_It was on that cold winters day when the gangs spirit was broken. Yaya cried her eyes out, Rima curled up in a ball and didn't speak, Nagi was comforting Rima as he shed silent tears, Utau started to sing her favorite song with tears in her eyes, Tadase had crumbled down to the ground all not able to do anything, Kukai was comforting Utau not saying a word for his voice was gone, and Ikuto just stood there all life gone from his eyes. The gang had just found out that Amu had died of a weak heart. _

_When Amu was in middle school she had found out that the more she used the Humped Lock the weaker her heart got. Although she was scared of dying she still wanted to do all that she could in order to help out those how needed it even if it ment dying. After just starting the first year of high school Amu had passed away one night in her sleep, her eggs disappeared and a single tear left her eye before she past away._

It had been a month since Amu died and although most people were still mourning the loss of the "Cool & Spicy" Hinamori Amu, none were taking it harder than the Guardians and the Tsukiyomi siblings; not even Saaya and her gang made any attempted to show how great she was because she missed Amu soooo much. It was like the life had been suck out of them and they were only going through the motions. They didn't smile or laugh; even Rima didn't make any comments about comedy; they just were there but not there some people thought that Amu had taken them with them when she died and in a sense she had. Amu had been a big part of their lives and now that she's gone so was that part of their life. As they sat in the high school Royal Garden there was still one seat that was emptied, no one dared sit in it. It was quiet in the garden no one really spoke much anymore, not even Yaya.

"Mo! I know you guys miss me but that doesn't give you the right to sit around like a bunch of zombies doing nothing all day!" Exclaimed a voice out the air. Everyone heard this voice they knew this voice it was the voice of there beloved Amu.

"D-did you h-hear that?" asked a shaky and confused Yaya.

"Yey I head it but that impossible right, I mean she's gone." Stated a skeptical Utau (in my story there shugo chara's are gone and Ikuto and Utau visit the Guardians a lot Amu was the last of the Guardians to have her shugo chara's but now that she died they're gone to)

"I might be dead but I'm not gone, I'm right here cant you see me?" The voice came again sounding a bit pissed of that everyone was ignoring her.

"A-amu is that really you? Where are you we cant see you!" Exclaimed a frantic Ikuto, how hoped that this was real and not just another dream.

"I just said I'm right here, can't you see what in front of you I'm sitting in my seat after all." The voice said hoping that someone would notice her.

They all looked at the seat that everyone was too sad to look at and there she was pink hair, amber eyes and now transparent skin. "A-a-a-amu is t-t-that really y-you?" stammered a shocked yet happy Rima. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at the transparent ghost in front of them.

Then Amu-ghost grinned, "The one and only my dear Rima." Amu said as she got up looking like air as she did so. (I don't know what that means either its just something that I thought fit a ghost) at that moment everyone lunged towards the ghost only to pass right through it. "I am still a ghost you cant touch me ba~ka's" Amu said as she laughed at her friend who were now on the ground.

"Whats going on?"

"Hinamori what are you doing here?"

"How is this possible?"

"Aren't you afraid of ghost how come you are one?"

All these questions came at her all at once, so as Amu being Amu, it annoyed the crap out of her, "SHUT UP! Yeesh, do you honestly think I can answer ten questions at once? No I can't so shut up and let me explain." Everyone went silent waiting to hear what she had to say. When no one spoke she continued, "I'm back because I still have some unfinished business to take care of, so while I was here I decided to check up on you only to see that you have all turned into zombies. Honestly I'm happy you all miss me but if it's going to destroy your life that I really cant rest in peace."

"Then don't! Stay with us, here on earth, stay with me." A very strange sound was in the blue haired cats voice, was that what the sound of complete brokenness and misery along with the slightest bit of, hope in his voice? Hearing the way Ikuto was so broken broke Amu's heart but it couldn't be helped she came down here to complete her last wishes and that was it no matter how much she wanted to stay she knew she couldn't.

"I'm sorry but I cant I came to finish my last wish before I rest in peace and actually what my last wish is involves all of you all so I cant have you all being the undead if I want to rest peacefully ok, so just cooperate with me, will you?" Amu could see they weren't to happy with her wanting to leave as soon as possible but she knew the longer she stayed her the more her friends would suffer so she wanted to free them of her as soon as possible. They all just nodded their heads waiting for her to continue to afraid of talking again because they knew from past experiences that if Amu has something she seriously needs to say its a lot easier and safer to just let her talk. "Good now that your all listening I need Ikuto to go into my room and go to my bottom left hand draw. In the draw are some letters I wrote to you all and Ami as well. I want you all to read your letters in privacy and for one of you to give Ami's letter to her. Tell her that whenever she misses me she just has to read this letter and it'll be like I'm there with her also tell her that I love her vary much. Any volunteers for the Ami part."

"I'll do it." A dull sounding Ikuto said.

"Ok good, also Ikuto do not let my parents find out you were there. They haven't gone near my room since I died and I don't want them to do anything stupid if they hear you, well see you later!"

"Wait Amu why are you leaving now is that all you had to say and now your going back?" A slightly pissed of, slightly sad Tadase asked.

"We'll she each other again but not until late well love you all bye!" And with that she was gone. After a moment or two the gang left for Amu's house so Ikuto can get the letters. (I don't feel like describing them walk to her house and him getting the letters so this part is after they get their letters and Ikuto is delivering Ami's letter)

"Are you Hinamori Ami, little sister of Amu?" Asked the midnight blue hair violate eyed boy.

"Huh? Do you know onee-chan?" The small brown hair girl asked with nothing but sadness in her voice at the name of her most preciouses, and now gone forever, big sister.

"Yes, yes I did, she asked me to deliver this letter to you after she died along with the message '_Whenever your lonely without your 'onee-chan' read this letter and it will be like I'm right there with you. I love you very much Ami please don't ever forget that.'_ Is what she said Ami-chan" When he did a pretty good impersonation of Amu, Ami couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Arigato gozaimasu~! I'll treasure it for ever onii-chan well I have to get going now bye-bye!"

Once in the safety of her own room Ami had opened the letter and read it.

_**Ami's Letter**_

_Dear my most important little sister Ami,_

_I'm sure that the shock form my death, it must have effected you a lot, but I want you to always know I died doing something that would help other people remember their dreams and save them from feeling hopeless. Although I cannot tell you what it was I did, I want you to know I died happy. I knew I was dying but if it ment that I could keep helping people I would do whatever it took to save them._

_When you were first born I didn't like you too much, _(huh Amu-nee-chan didn't like me fine then I-) _before you get mad and say that 'I don't love you either' hear me out ok? Ok. Well the reason I didn't like too much was because I was young and our parents expected me to be the perfect big sister and never act selfish. I mean I _was _only 7 that seem a bit cruel don't you think? Well I sure did, but since I didn't want to disappoint mom and dad so I didn't say anything. But then just as I was about to loss it, you saved me from a major breakdown and do you know how you did that? No? Well then I'll tell you, you called my name. Your first word wasn't okaa-san or otou-san it was onee-chan and that was when I realized how much you loved me and how much I loved you. _

_I'm sure you feel alone being in that big old house without mom or dad or me, I know better then anyone how scary being alone is and I hope that you never experience the loneliness I have felt before. I would never wish it on my worst enemy. Ami I love you more then you'll ever know and I hope then you never forget me please Ami it's not the fact that people die that's sad it's the fact that they're forgotten that's truly sad. Always keep me in your heart, I know that this is a selfish request but I hope that you will always fulfill it. Thank you for always having a smile on your face, it got me through so many tough times. Never forget that I love you my most beloved little sister,_

_Love your one and only big sister,_

_Amu._

As Ami read this she cried. She had learned so much about her big sister in just one letter, like the fact that she had suffered so much loneliness in her short life and that at first she hated her but grow to love her. Also that her parents had never satisfied Amu's selfish wish but always her own. As she cried she felt a hand wipe across her face and someone whisper in her ear, '_Don't cry smile that smile of yours that I love so much!'_ Ami looked all round to see if her sister was there but saw nothing. She wiped her tears and smiled then shouted, "I LOVE YOU ONEE-CHAN AND I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Just then she heard a plop sound al looked to see if that was her nee-chan. However instead of seeing something from her sister she saw an egg that was pink and had amber musical notes on it.

Little did Ami know that her beloved older sister was right next to her and that she just screamed that in her ear. After a moment or two of trying to regain her hearing Amu that flew up I'm the air and before she left the house she quietly whispered, "Love you too Ami and you better keep your promise. Also good luck with your shugo chara."

* * *

><p>hey so did you all enjoy it? if so the please reveiw i hope that you all favorite as well. the next letter coming up will be Rimas letter but you i wont publish unless i get some reviews. they dont even have to be good you can say you hate the story for all i care i just want your honest oppinons so please please review and maybe even recommend my story. well ok until next time<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Letters From the Dead**

**ok so here my second letter! thankyou too all of you who had subscribed and reviewed! i wasnt really sure if anyone would read this but now that i know some people will im so happy! i'll be updating everyday so i hope you'll bear with me for awhile. welp hers rimas letter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's Letter<strong>

After the gang went to Amu's house and Ikuto got the letters Rima went to her house before reading the letter. She was usually alone at home because her parents cant stand to be in the same house as each other, but their prides keep them from getting a divorce thus leaving Rima to suffer all alone in that house. Once she was in her room with her daily snack and gag manga by her bed she put away the letter and started to eat and read her manga when her cell phone what off.

"_Moshi Moshi?"_

"_Ah Rima-chan it's me Nagi."_

"_Nagi what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing just wanted to see if you read the letter Amu left for you I still haven't so I was wondering if you had." _Nagi said with slight sadness at mention of the letters Amu had left for them.

"_Nope I still haven't, I was just read a gag manga until you rudely interrupted me." _Rima said with a very annoyed voice.

"_But Rima-chan why haven't you read your letter yet? It is form Amu it's really important how knows what her final word to you could be?"_

"_SHUT UP NAGI! I'm to scared to read it, what if it says something like she hates me or something like that, I wouldn't know how to reacted to that!"_

"… _Rima-chan do you honestly think Amu could right such a horrible thing? Amu loves you even more then she did Nadeshiko. Rima please believe me, you should read that letter." _There was the sound of pleading in his voice that made Rima crumble. She then picked up the letter.

"_Ok Nagi I'll read the letter but I don't think I'll talk to you for the rest of the day because now I'm pissed off."_

"_Haha ok Rima-chan, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you my dear." _Yes Rima and Nagi were going out. They have been for the passed year, but only in secret. They were going to tell the other Guardians about halfway through their first year in high school but Amu died before they ever got the chance to tell her. If anything, that was there biggest regret, not being able to tell Amu they were going out. Rima said bye then went strait for the letter.

_**Rima's letter**_

_Dear Rima,_

_You must be pretty pissed at me for dying on all of you all of a sudden huh? But hear me out ok? When I was in middle school I found out that the more I character transformed the weaker my heart became. I tried to stop I really did. But one day I saw Ami's friend heart egg become an x-chara, I saw at how lifeless she was and I wanted to help her so I transformed and purified the egg. Once I saw at how much new hope that little girl got but what I had done to help I knew that I wanted to keep on doing that. To keep cleaning the eggs and even if it ment I would die doing so, I wanted to keep transforming and being useful to the Guardians. I mean lets face it I was pretty useless to you guys, and don't you dare say other wise._

_You know when I first met you I kind of hated you as cruel as that sounds. _(I knew it! Amu did hate me. Oh what should I do if she hate me then I really have noth-) _Now Rima before you freak out I did say 'when I first ment you' remember? That does not mean that I hate you now. In fact now I really love you, even more then Nadeshiko. The reason why I hated you was because my first friend had just left you were taking her position as Queen and the way you acted towards me and everyone else made you seem like a real bicth (no offence). Plus you could character transform, I felt like I had no place in the Guardians anymore. However after I got to know you I began to see a completely different side of you. I loved when I saw you chara change for the first time, it was completely unexpected and hilarious! After that we became true friends, and I couldn't be happier. When you told me that we would just take back my egg form Utau I felt truly accepted, I nearly cried. After I suffered from heartbreak, you were that for me, through think and think, you were always there for me. _

_Although I'm abit pissed of that you didn't tell me that you and Nagi were dating, and yes I figured it out its not that obvious but you two are my best friends so of course I would notice, I'm happy that you to are dating because I know he will take good care of you. He's the only person I would ever trust my most important best friend with so congrats on getting together, hopefully when you have a kid you'll name one after me or my shugo chara's just so you two remember me. But that's just a suggestion haha. I will always treasure all the times you made me laugh. Thank you for saving me form the loneliness I felt. I hope this letter helps with the loneliness your feeling right now. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Amu._

As she finished the letter tears were rolling down Rima's eyes. "I didn't think it would make you cry but I'm a bit happy that my letter moved you to tears." Amu's voice and from behind Rima scaring her enough to yelp a little.

"A-amu how long have you been there?"

"Since you started to read the letter I told you we would meat again right? Although I still am a bit pissed that you and Nagi didn't tell me you were dating." Amu said while hinting at something.

Rima knew what she had to say so she said it. "Amu, me and Nagi are dating, it's been about a year now."

"Wow I knew you guys were dating but for a whole year that's pretty long I thought you two were only going out for about two months guess I'm not as observant as I thought huh? Well whatever I got to go now this will be the last time you'll ever see me until your dead so I'm glad I got to hear you tell me you two are dating. Well bye!"

"WAIT! What do you mean the last time I'll see you why?"

"Because you read my letter and told me that you and Nagi are dating, you no longer have any regrets towards me and I towards you thus you'll loss the ability to see me, well its time for me to say good bye to everyone else I love you Rima don't ever forget that." As Amu was speaking she was vanishing right before Rima's eyes. Rima only heard her say the last part for she could no longer see her. Crying Rima shouted goodbye to Amu and that she'd never forget her.

* * *

><p>how was that? any good? i hope you all enjoy and cant wait for tomorrow since that will be nagi's letter. i really like this story mostly because you get a better look at rima in my oppinon. well please reveiw!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Letters From the Dead**

**yey! i got subscribers! im soo happy i didnt think anyone would bother subscribing but hey im glad that you did! ok so this is one of my favorite chapters nect to kukai's and Ikuto's (clearly ikuto is my favoite) i feel like i did a really good job with this but tell me if i didnt ok. oh yey and all of those people who showed me what i could fix and what didnt make sence thank you your helping me alot! ok on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagi's Letter<strong>

After retrieving his letter from Amu Nagi went home. He was planning on reading it immediately after he got home but was stopped by his mother's voice. "Nagiko, its time to practice your dance now!" His mother had let him take a break from dancing in order to mourn Amu but it's been a whole month now and he really needed to practice for the upcoming New Year, he was giving the performance this year.

"Aww okaa-san, cant I skip it just one last time?" Nagi pleaded with his mother, the only thing he could focus on right now was the letter from Amu and he really didn't feel like practicing.

"NO! You have had a long enough break and besides, Amu loved to see you dance, if she knew you stopped dancing because of her death she would be horrified." And there it was, his mom played the old Amu card again, well I guess it should be the new Amu card since she only started using it last week.

"Ok ok I get it I'll practice." Nagi said with a very dull and annoyed voice.

After about and hour of practicing he stopped and decided to call Rima to see if she had read her letter yet.

(I don't feel like doing the whole phone conversation again so this is after it.) After hanging up the phone, Nagi could help but think of the things he regretted not being able to say to Amu, like how he and Rima were dating and how he was Nadeshiko. He side went strait to his room and began reading his letter.

_**Nagi's Letter**_

_Dear Nagi or should I say Nadeshiko,_

_Yes I figured it out. It was around the last week of middle school that I found out that you were Nadeshiko and I got to say I really surprised I nearly went into shock. At first I was anger that you didn't tell me, but then I was really happy because my first friend ever had been with me the this whole time. And what more you were dating my best friend, I couldn't even describe at how happy I was. I know you are going to take good care of Rima and I hope that everything works out for you, you know with this the way she is an everything. _

_When I first met Nadeshiko I didn't like her because I though she only wanted to be friends with me to join the Guardians. But later when we really became friends I truly loved her as if she was my sister. Then she left and I met Rima; when she left I was sooo depressed, plus with the war of the guys and the girls going on in my classroom things just got more hectic. Oh right you don't know what happened there huh? Well ask Rima or Tadase to explain that, if I did this letter would be ten pages long. Anyway then I met Nagi, who very blatantly lied to me about being Nadeshiko's twin brother. But I was still super happy because it was like a got Nadeshiko back, actually I did get her back huh? Well anyway you were still the one I always went to advice for and even though it was a pain for you, you still acted like Nadeshiko when I asked. You helped me figure out the confusion in my heart and you made me realize how I really loved. If I have to say anything to you it would be thank you. Thank you for all that you have done form me, from guiding me through confusion to listening to me complain about my family late at night you truly are the one I can tell anything too. _

_Don't ever forget me because if you do I'll come back and haunt you forever got it! Just kidding. I love you Nagi you'll always be and important part of my family._

_Love,_

_Amu_

_P.S. I'm a bit surprised that you and Rima are together especially since you two hated each other at first._

"Oh Amu." Was all that escaped Nagi's lips.

"You know, I never really did get to say goodbye to Nadeshiko, Nagi." Amu said as she appeared next to Nagi's right side. "And I never got to hear you say from your mouth that you were Nadeshiko either." Everything in Amu's voice was basically saying _'Tell me now!'_

Then Nagi put up his hair in the same way he had put it up when he was Nadeshiko and spoke in his Nadeshiko voice, "Amu-chan I'm sorry but I have to leave you right now. I'll be back soon enough, and when I am back I'll be back as Nagiko. That who I truly am anyway, a boy named Nagiko who's in love with your friend Rima." As he spoke Amu eyes teared up.

"NADESHIKOOOOO! I missed you soooo much!" Amu screamed with tears in her eyes anime style. (After Amu calmed herself) "Nagi, thank you for doing that I feel a lot better and I'm sure you do too." Nagi just nodded at the comment, he really did feel, like a weight had been lifted off his heart or something but then he noticed that Amu was fading away.

"Amu-chan, you're disappearing!" Nagi said in a panicky voice.

"It's ok Nagi because we no longer have any regrets towards each other you loss the ability to see me. Nagi never forget that I love you we'll meet again, once you pass away that is." And then she was gone, just like the wind; she disappeared from his sight and form his life once again. After she was gone Nagi fell on his knees and cried only letting soft gasps leave his mouths, thinking about all the good times he and Amu had, and as he cried he smiled and the though of Amu's smile.

* * *

><p>ok after readin the just the last sentence i somehow think that someting someone who's planning on doing suicide would do, maybe my minds just crazy like that ok well im getting sick of this whole updatring day but day thing so i'll try to update by tonight! be excited this letter will be yaya! well get a close look at what the baby is really like ok until tonight!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Letters From the Dead**

**ok heres Yaya's letter i find this one to really show her growth in life. ok so just to make this clear incase some where wondering they are all in high school except for ikuto and utau. since amu died in the beginning of the first year of high school nagi, rima and tadase are like 15-16 yaya is 14-15 kukai is like 16-17 utau is like 18-19 and ikuto is 22-23 i think. ok so as you noticed ikuto is like last for everything with me but hey, save the best for last right? on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yaya's Letter<strong>

On her way home Yaya stopped by an ice cream parlor she used to go in with Amu. She hadn't gone in there since Amu died, since that was the last place they had gone together before she passed. Yaya only found it fit to read the letter there, since that was there only special ice cream place, the only place those to would hang out in all by themselves. Yaya's biggest regret was that she only acted like a child so that way Amu-chi would pay attention to her, her and Amu never had a serious conversation like she would have love to have one day. Yaya ordered a triple scoop ice cream and got the third scoop free since she was basically the only person there, since it was still school hours and the Guardians left early to get the letters. As she ate her ice cream she looked at the letter and after a half of an hour eating the ice cream she picked up letter and began to read it word for word.

_**Yaya's Letter**_

_Hey Yaya I hope your well,_

_My death must have been a very sudden thing to you all huh? I cant even imagine what you all must be going through although I'm sure none of you can imagine what I must be going through knowing that I'm gonna die and all right? Well whatever, I have something really important to say coming up so you better pay close attention. _(Reading this Yaya striated up and started to read more seriously realizing these are Amu-chi last words to her.) _Yaya I know that you only acted childish for attention. I figured it out during middle school and I saw you reading a book that even high schoolers have difficult reading. I tried to get you to show your true self but you never faded from your baby act, and although it was cute its slightly annoying. _

_When I first met you I couldn't help but put you together with my baby sister Ami. You were both spoiled and neither of you listened very well and I loved you both very dearly. You could never handle stress or tension very well and it is because of that that the Guardians worked so well. You got ride of all that bad air making it easier to get over arguments and become better friends. I will never forget the time when Ikuto was being controlled by Easter and you were the only one who took charge in order to make me happy and to stop worrying about him. Even if it did fail miserably, it still calmed my nerves knowing that there was someone you was willing to help me out when I thought everyone who turn their backs on me._

_I need you to do me a favorer and keep smiling in order to let the other Guardians smile. Once you stop smiling there will really be no more happiness in the Guardians. You are the sun that keeps shining, making other smile along with you. If I have to choose I would say you were one of the funniest people I know, just don't tell Rima that she'll kill me ok? Haha never forget to remember me ok, even when you and Kairi hook up, and yes I did figure out that you love him I just hope that the next time you and me see each other you'll tell me yourself._

_From you self dubbed big sister_

_Amu_

_P.S. the next time you see Kairi confess to him ok? I'm pretty sure he loves you too._

Yaya was to shock to do anything. Amu knew everything yet she didn't say anything, "Why?" She hadn't realized she spoke out loud.

"I wanted you respect your decision, I knew you would tell me when you were ready." Amu spoke with her head poking out from the celling. "I hope you'll do what I asked on the letter, and I do me all of what's on the letter." Amu said in a cunning voice knowing she basically ment confessing to Kairi.

"Amu-chi I like Kairi and I'm not a baby like everyone thinks I am. I'm actually quite mature and-and I-I r-real-ly do-o lo-v-ve y-oo-uwooo…" Yaya couldn't even finish her sentence because she started crying so hard.

"Yaya I love you too and I'm glad I got to see a bit of your true self. I hope we meet again in the after life." Amu said as she began to fade.

"WAIT! Amu-chi wont we see each other again?" Yaya said already knowing the answer.

"No I'm sorry Yaya. You no longer have any regrets towards me and since you read my letter I don't have any regrets towards you. Now Yaya before I disappear I would love to see your smile again please one last time, smile for me." Amu said with a bit of pleading in her voice.

Wiping her tears away, or at leased most of them; she gave Amu a sad but sweet shaky smile. "Lets meet again Amu-chi!" The last thing Yaya saw Amu do before she disappeared forever was see her smile and nod her head.

"Hey miss are you alright? Do you need a napkin or something?" The guy behind the counter asked. He was in the back when the whole conversation with Amu went down so he has no idea why she was crying. He had remembered her face from all the time she had come here with Amu and when she stopped come he found out that Amu had died. He was sure that was why this girl was crying and wanted to do something to make her smile again, he cant stand seeing a kid cry. "Do you want another ice cream? Its on the house."

Yaya, recognizing the kindness the man was showing smiled and said, "I would love vanilla with sprinkles please."

* * *

><p>ok so the ice cream man had no real point to the story but if you think think about it he does go with the letter amu wrote right? well if he doesnt then tell me ok cool. please review and subscribe and for all of those that are alreadt subscribed thanks for everything.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Letters From the Dead**

**ok so since i forgett to tell you whos letter is after yayas and sice its the day before the new year i decided to just finish my story today and a new years persent to you all! ok well heres Kukais letter**

* * *

><p><strong>Kukai's Letter<strong>

Kukai was practicing soccer, which he hadn't done in awhile, when the wind blew and he saw Amu's letter to him fly away. Seeing this Kukai chased he's letter until he was by the park Amu first character transformed with El and his first transformation with Daichi. He went into the park and remember the trouble Amu was having and the battle she had with Utau, he also remembered the kiss Utau gave Ikuto even though they were siblings. He couldn't believe he was now dating her. He had remembered siding with Utau, trying to teach Amu a lesson on competition, but only realizing Amu really didn't like competition and that he shouldn't have forced her. Amu was like a sister to him and he loved her deeply but he now started to regret never calling her by her name. They had known each other since elementary school and he still called her Hinamori, even Tadase called her by her name. Kukai choose a random bench and started to read his letter in complete silence it was like everything spotted so he could read the letter in peace.

_**Kukai's Letter**_

_Dear Kukai-onii-chan_

_Sorry I just had to say that. Anyway I don't know how long I would be dead when you got this letter so I'll just say it now. Congrats on graduating and getting married to Utau I'm sure your kids are adorable. Hopefully they'll have your personality, don't tell Utau I said that though. I have to ask you to do something for me, do you think you could watch over Tadase and possibly Ikuto if he's still in Japan that is. I'm afraid of what they're going to do once they find out I'm dead. I'm sure your doing that already but I just want to make sure that there's someone there for them and you're the person I trust most with them. I'm still not sure just how much Utau is in love with her brother so make sure they're never alone, I feel like she would take advantage of him. Just kidding but, once again, don't tell Utau that. _

_Kukai you truly were just like the big brother of the group, and I loved how it felt to know I had a big brother. You really didn't spoil me but you always cheered me up. You could make a joke about anything or be as serious and Kairi, you'll protect those you find dear and never let them get hurt. You never doubt your friends and have complete trust in them. That's probably why I had a very small crush on you back in elementary school. _

_When I first met you I found you to be annoying. _(Hey!) _But that was back when I didn't know you to well and you made me run all those laps around the school. I wish I could get you back for that haha. When you and Utau started going out I was caught completely off guard, I mean you saw her kiss her own brother like he was her lover or something. But I could tell that you were happy and I'm glad that you found your special someone. Utau will take good care of you, I couldn't think of a better couple; a famous singer and Japans greatest soccer player together, it's like a match made in heaven. I wish you had called me by my name though; you were the only person who didn't. Even Tadase called me by my name and for someone as polite as him to do that, that's a big thing. Next time we meet you better say my name ok? You will always be my big brother in my heart; so don't ever forget your younger sister ok?_

_You will always be one of my best friends,_

_Amu_

After he finish his letter he could help but smile a sad smile. His beloved little sister truly was an amazing person. He was sure she must have been suffering as she wrote this letter but still made it sound happy and carefree so that no one would feel guilty as they read this letter. It was because he realized this that he felt immensely guilty. He and everyone else had forced Amu to put on a face smile both in real life and in her letters to them. As he let the guilt set in his heart he hadn't notice that person next to him with an evil grin.

"BOOOO!" Amu said in a very loud voice next to Kukai's ear.

"WHAAA!" Kukai had fallen from shock of the loud noise and then finally notice Amu when you looked to see what the hell just screamed in his ear, getting rid of any guilt and self-hatred he felt. "HINAMORI! Why did you do that?" He asked, with anger seeping into his voice.

"That my dear Kukai was revenge for making me run all those laps back in elementary school. I told you I wanted revenge in my letter didn't I?" She said in a _super sweet_ voice that made Kukai gag at how fake it sounded.

"That wasn't very nice." He said still a bit pissed off.

"Good, well I just came to say goodbye so if there's anything you want to tell me, say to me, or call me now is the time."

"Hina-no Amu thank you for being a great little sister to me I am really happy that I met you and I will always treasure our memories together." He made no attempted to stop her knowing it would be futile.

"Thanks Kukai, I'm glad that you were in the Guardians with me, I don't think I could have made it through without you. I'm sure will meet again onii-chan~!" Amu sang as she disappeared. And with she now gone Kukai shed a single tear and when back to where he was practicing with the letter in his hand and a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>ok so a bit weird with kukais regret right? wel that only because i couldnt think of anything i mean really kukai seems like the type of berson to just life life with no regrets so thats was the only thing i could think of. ok on to utaus letter<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Letters From the Dead**

**yey time for uatus letter! i believe i really capture uatus portectiveness and charater very well, but if not please tell me ok?**

* * *

><p><strong>Utau's Letter<strong>

Utau had to go to her recording session so as soon as she got her letter she left. The recording had taken longer then ordinarily because her emotions where so hay wire from the days events. She had seen Amu's ghost, gotten a letter that was written to her before Amu died and still has to write a song about what she was feeling. But that's the problem; ever since Amu died all she's been feeling inside is emptiness, guilt, and regret. She didn't want to write a sad song that might lower her image. After the recording session and about an hour of trying to think of a song, having no luck what so ever in that department, she decided that she would read her letter. It was about 11:32 pm right now and if she called someone, she would only wake them up, and no matter how much Kukai loved Utau, if you disturbed his sleep, he will snap at you and that is an incredibly scary thing. She should know she's done it before and even she was scared.

To be honest she was trying to put of the letter. The guilt inside Utau was enormous when she thought of all the things she's don't to her. Called her names, attack her, got in her way with Ikuto, and never told Amu her feelings for her. She had never told her that she considered her to be like her little sister and that she is the only one who she would give Ikuto too. But now she's gone, and after all the stuff she did to her, that letter must be full of hate towards her. Sighing she unwillingly opened up the letter Amu wrote to her.

_**Utau's Letter**_

_Dear Utau,_

_We serenely have been through a lot with each other over the years, haven't we? What with me saving Ikuto, freeing you from your darkness and all the fights after that, some would say we had one hell of a life together. …Utau I'm sure that your feeling guilty for all the things that have happened between us and am expecting me to say something like 'I hate you! You should be the one who is dead not me. Why are you still alive while I'm dead.' Or something like that, right? Well sorry to disappoint you but that's not what I was going to say at all. What I was going to say was that I am grateful to you for all that you have done for me. Although a first glance it might seem like you hate me, but that not true at all is it. If you did hate me you would have been the one who would have killed me, but its not like that at all now is it. When you insult me your trying to make me defend myself so that way my self-confidence goes up right? And whenever we fight that's how we communicate. Since were both pretty awkward people, fighting is our way of showing affection to one another. Although you getting in my way with Ikuto is really annoying it also has saved me a lot of times from being 'raped' by him. You don't interfere because you don't want me to take Ikuto away; you interfere to save me from Ikuto, right? _

_Utau when I first met you I was terrified of you. I really thought you were going to kill me once day. However after I got to know you better and I saw your true personality I realized that you weren't bad at all. In fact I kind of love you now. You're just like a big sister to me. You're bossy, arrogant, and are always looking out for my best interest. I hope that on day you'll tell me how you feel instead of me just assuming. I wont ever forget you so you better not forget me._

_From your self-dubbed little sis and greatest rival,_

_Amu _

Utau was astonished. She didn't think anyone understood her this well, not even Ikuto and Kukai. Teas weld up in Utau's eyes, not spilling over but still there non the less. Just as a single tear slipped a hand, which did not belong to Utau, came and wiped the tear away. "So glad to see that you can cry Utau." A sad voice and from the ghost next to her.

"Shut up of coarse I can cry." The sound of Utau's voice was a mixture of sadness regret and being pissed off. "Why would you say I couldn't cry?"

"Because you didn't cry once since you found out about my death." Amu said it as if it was oblivious.

"Oh, sorry its just that I didn't know how to react so I just pushed my feelings away and um…" Utau couldn't finish; her voice was caught in her throat.

"Hah. Utau I'm gonna be leaving soon and I want to hear what you have to say. Now is the only chance you get to get rid of any guilt or regret you might be feeling so I suggest you tell me now."

Upon hearing this Utau's head shot up and looked directly into Amu's golden amber eyes. "Amu I love you like a sister and you will be the only one I except to be Ikuto's wife. I wont let him forget you got it!" Utau finished with a smirk that only a Tsukiyomi knew how to smirk.

"OK! But… if he does find someone else, someone that's good for him and can make him happy, I want you to let him be happy and let him have her ok?" She said with a small sad smile.

That pushed the tears over Utau's eyes. "Ok I promise I'll do whatever it take to let him find happiness. Even if it means letting another woman have him." She cried out while Amu faded away, that last thing Utau heard Amu say was thank you.

After crying for a while Utau lifted up her head, her eyes swollen from crying, looked at the clock and it read 1:36 am. Utau went to her desk pulled out a piece of paper and a pen then wrote the title for her next song: _**Gone but Never Forgotten.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>alright so i no that the title for the song isnt the best whatever. is there a song like that because if there is this is simply a song intierely different because i just made it up. ok time for tadase and one hell of a confession!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Letters From the Dead**

**i acually love this letter alot and not just because it is the one before ikuto letter. i like it because... well you'll have to read inoder to find out well have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadase's Letter<strong>

To Tadase, after Amu's death everything was just a blur. He didn't know when he slept and when he woke up, he barely ate and no longer spoke. Just as he was about to give up on life she came back! She came back with a mission to fulfill and that involved him and this letter. He stared blatantly at the letter, not know if he should read it or not, contemplating all the possibility of what could happen if he did and did not read this letter. If he did Amu would rested in peace if he didn't Amu would still be around. He could talk to her and see her, true he wished he could touch her but he would be fine with just seeing and hearing at leased then he wouldn't feel so empty and alone, he never even got to say that he loved her again. He decided not to read the letter and just as he was going to burn it his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Before answering he saw that it was Kukai how was calling so he decided to answer. Kukai had been calling him every night at exactly midnight to see if Tadase was still alive. If he didn't answer then Kukai would come and break into Tadase's to see if anything was wrong. Kukai did this once and it scared the crap out of Tadase, that was when he decided to always answer the phone when Kukai calls him.

"_Moshi Moshi Kukai-kun its me Tadase what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing just wondering if you read your letter yet. I did and I've never felt better since Amu's death."_

Kukai calling Amu by her name surprised Tadase; it kind of made him jealousy. "_So when did you start calling Amu-chan by her first name?"_ Annoyance was in his voice.

"_Just started today. But anyway you didn't answer my question, did you read Amu's letter to you."_

"_Hah. No Kukai I still have yet to read the letter and I decided not to."_

What Tadase just said was a true surprise to Kukai and that was pretty obvious by the sound of his voice_. "Why aren't you going to read it? You know that if you don't Amu would never rest I'm peace then."_

"_That's precisely why I'm not going to read my letter. Because then we could see Amu whenever we wanted to and she'll be hear with us. Isn't that what we all wanted right to have Amu back right?"_ His was starting to sound desperate but he didn't care if it ment having Amu back then she would do anything, even beg.

Kukai was stunned by what he just heard; did Tadase really love her that much? Although Kukai felt bad for Tadase right now he had to convince Tadase to read that letter in order to let Amy rest in peace. _"Tadase to you really thing Amu would be happy if she was stuck here on earth were only a few people can see her. Hell I think right now only you and Ikuto can see her since neither of you had read her letter. Tadase by not reading the letter your causing Amu a lot of pain. If you truly love her then read the letter and let her free." _Tadase knew what Kukai was saying was correct and that's way he was so angry, he didn't want Amu to leave again, but if it was only causing her pain to be here he better let her go.

"_Hah… alright Kukai you win. I'll call you back after I'm done reading the letter."_

"_Ok. Tadase just so you know your doing the right thing."_

"_Yey yey whatever."_

After hanging up the phone Tadase went to his bag and pulled out the letter and reluctantly began reading it.

_**Tadase's Letter**_

_Dear Oji-sama,_

_Sorry I just hade to say that. Tadase you truly were my prince charming. Everything about you screams Prince Tadase. That was the first reason why I feel in love with you. However after I got to know you and your dream for world domination, lets just say that image was officially shattered. But still after getting to know you I fell in love with the real you, not some image in my mind. When you told me that you were in love with Amulet Heart I was kind of heart broken about it because you said that you loved me but not the real me. Even still I was still in love with you, but to be honest I'm not sure if that was love or if that was my pride refusing to let got of someone who didn't love me. The day you confessed to me I was so happy but I was also so confused. At that time Ikuto was living with me in secrecy, I know its like a betrayed the Guardians but I couldn't leave him alone, he was in such bad shape, it would be inhuman to leave him alone. So anyway at that time I wasn't to sure about my feelings anymore, I felt confused and lost so instead of answering of saying lets wait I agreed to go out with you and only caused you pain. _

_To be honest when you decided to speak to me again and even help me out with the whole Ikuto ordeal I was so happy. But I wasn't happy because my price was in love with me, I was happy because my friend Tadase still wanted to be my friend even when I hurt you. As time went on I realized my feelings had changed, true whenever I see you, my heart skips a beat but its more of a warm comfortable feeling then love, its like what I feel with Kukai or Nagi. What I feel for you is love, but the love of a friend, not the love of a lover, not the love I feel for Ikuto. Tadase I'm sorry but I realized, as I'm dying, I love Ikuto. You will always be my prince but Ikuto is the one who accepted everything about me. He didn't fall for one of my character and then for me, he just fell for me. I didn't have to worry about him seeing all of my bad sides because he already did, and yet he still loves me. Tadase I'm so so sorry but I can never see you in that way again. You are still incredibly important to me and I hope that I will always have a place in your heart; I know that this is an incredibly selfish request but I still hope that I will still have a place in your heart. You don't have to do this request if you don't want to but I hope that you do. Please believe me, never in a million years would I want to hurt you, but I do have to be honest with you, it's the least I could do for you, after all you've done for me._

_I hope you find it somewhere in you heart to forgive this selfish person,_

_Amu _

Tadase couldn't believe what he just read. Amu didn't love him but she still wanted him to think about her, to keep her in _his_ _heart_. She must be joking is that isn't the most selfish thing he's ever heard.

"Pretty selfish huh? I wouldn't be surprised if you rip that letter up and hate me forever." Tadase turned around to see that Amu was floating right next to him only inches away from him.

"How could you ask me to do that? That – that's just to selfish, you say you don't love me, tell me you love the person I hate most, or at least use to, and you ask me to keep you in my heart? I didn't know you could be so selfish!" Tadase's voice was cracking, and that broke Amu's heart.

"I'm sorry, but if it makes you fell better I'm gonna disappear from your life forever soon so if you have anything to say to me I suggest you say it now." In Amu's voice there was a clear amount of pain and her eyed looked so sad.

Tadase was thinking of say that he hated her that he hopes she suffers for all eternity and he knew that's what Amu was waiting for. He closed his eyes knowing what he had to say, he had to say what was in his heart. "Amu-chan, I love you and I will always keep you in my heart, thank you for all the wonderful memories." After Amu heard this she couldn't believe it she stared at him in shock.

"Yo-wh-ho-how could you be so forgiving I clearly hu-urt you w-why ar-are you s-s-so n-n-nice?" Amu could barely speak she was on the way to having a breakdown and star balling her eyes out, '_Tadase-kun is just to nice!'_ was all Amu could think of at the moment.

"I though of saying horrible things to you so that way you would be hurting, but I realized you already were. You've been hurting ever since you found out about what was happening, you've been hurting ever since you knew you were going to die, and you've been hurting over the thought of hurting me. Amu-chan you're the one who's too nice, and I'm sorry that you've ben suffering in silence all this time. Thank you for not letting anyone worrier about you and thank you for telling me the truth, that's all I could ever hope for. Reading your letter made me realized that I could never love you like Ikuto loves you. So thank you for all the happy memories you gave me and goodbye." Tadase's voice was genuine and forgiving, something only Tadase could do, forgives those who have hurt him. However unknown to him, he started crying half way through his talk.

"Oh, Tadase thank you, thank you so much! I will never forget you, thank you." Was all Amu could say before she disappeared.

Wiping away all his tears he picked up the phone and called Kukai.

* * *

><p>ok i know the kukai part is random but hey atleased he doing what amu asked and taking care of tadase right? well anyway do you get why this is one of my favorite? no? well thn i'll explain it. in other fanfics tadase is a real jack a** (pardon my french!) so since i dont hate him i decided to let him just be like a real prince and let amu be happy! ok now its time for everyones favorite: IKUTO! is next!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Letters From the Dead**

**oh i love this letter SOOOO much and mostly because its amuto! i really hope that this one makes you cry because if it didnt that your not a true amuto fan! just kiddint that what it really means is that i suck at writing ok well time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's Letter<strong>

_***Flashback**__*****_

_Ikuto opens the door in Amu's like he had done so many times before, only this time was different because there was no Amu to tease, and this time he was on a mission: to locate the letters Amu had written to them. He walked around the whole room looking at all the picture there, some where of the Guardians, others her family and some were of him and Amu, just him and Amu. He gave a sad smile at these pictures and then walked over to the desk. Sure enough the letters were there just as Amu had told him. He left the room with one last look to the room full of so many memories of him and her, a single tear fell._

_***Present Time**__*****_

Ikuto had made his way around to all the places him and Amu had been to before, reminiscing all along the way. He went to the ally where she helped him after he got beat up by some guys, the park where he and Amu played his violin and she sang, the place where Amu and Utau had their last battle, other places, Amu's room again, and after going through all her stuff, he left for a very important place, he left for the place the amusement park had been. This was also the place he almost killed Amu; this was by the place Amu saved Ikuto. This amusement park was not torn down, Easter decided to build it up and fix it. Ikuto went over to the teacup him and Amu had road together, where they both became connected, where she unknowingly saved him form the suffering in his heart. As he sat in the teacup, he took out the letter and started to read.

_**Ikuto's Letter**_

_To my dearest Ikuto,_

_Sounds cheesy right, I mean really who says that now a days? But its true, you are the person I consider to be most dear to me. You're probably the one I'm most sad to leave, just don't tell anyone I said that. Ikuto before I say anything else I must say thank you, thank you for all that you have done for me. You've helped me out so many times, and saved me from being alone, its almost like you have a super power to know whenever I'm in trouble or need help. You've made me smile and laugh, get angry and hurt, embarrass the hell out of me, and accepted everything about me, form my good traits to my bad ones. For always being but my side I thank you._

_When I first met you I didn't know what the hell was going on, I mean really, I laid three eggs, I was just rejected in front of the whole school, fell in a hole, a little person just came out of the egg, I was flying in the air and I met a person with cat ears. If that does not confuse you then I don't know if you're human anymore. Anyway, I didn't know how to reacted to react towards you, even after you attacked me. Then you came again, this time after my third egg, I want to take it back and something happened. We made eye contacted and I guess I just knew you weren't a bad guy, although you are a pervert. I tried to hate you, I really did, but you kept showing me the most awkward kindness ever. Be it giving me a bag of candy to make up for the tart that you broke, or taking me to an amusement park to say thank you for helping me with my wounds, or even just playing your violin when I ask you to, I don't think I could I could possibly hate you. Even after you hurt Tadase-kun like that, I didn't hate you at all, I was pissed but I didn't hate you. _

_When I found out that you were being controlled I just had to save you before I broke down, you were to important to me for me to lose. I think it might have been then that I realized that I loved you. Yes Ikuto I love you with all my heart and that will never change. You will always be the one in my heart labeled as number one and for me that will never change but I hope for you it does. Ikuto I don't want you to wait around for someone who is dead. I hope that you have a long and happy life, get married to a good person and have a couple of kids. I want you to be happy even if I'm not in your life anymore. I hope that you will always remember me, even after you found your number one. Ikuto I leave the Humpty Lock in your care, I hope you give it to the one you see to be fit for it. I will always love you Ikuto and that's why I'm asking you to move on form me. Please don't do anything that you'll regret, and I hope that one day you'll find true happiness like I found in you. Thank you for everything that you've done and I will never forget you. Good-bye forever._

_From your dear dead sweet,_

_Amu_

_P.S. I will always look out for you and this time I'll protect you._

'_She loves me? For how long? Why is she only telling me this now, why not when she was alive when we could have been together? Why, WHY NOW?' _Ikuto kept wondering these questions when amu decided to answer.

"It's because I love you that I didn't tell you. I thought about telling you but that would have made it worse for you and me to say good-bye." Her voice was full of sadness, her eyes full of tears.

"Why, we could have don't something, you could have stopped transforming, why, why did you leave me?" He was sad angry and hurt tears where now streaming down his eyes. All the emotions he kept inside where now coming out and he couldn't stop them. He wanted her to be with him more then anything.

"Because I wanted to help people, and you will always have a piece of me in you, this is cliché but I will always be in your heart. At least I hope I will be." The tears that she had been holding back all day now spilled over. She couldn't help it, the man she love was crying for her right in front of her and that was what pained her the most.

"You will always be in my heart, I love you to much to let anyone else in." His voice was strand he was clearly hurting and Amu couldn't do a thing to help him.

"Ikuto I will always love you and now I will always protect you, but please don't shut your self of to the world. I hope that you find someone how will love you as much as I love you. I want you to be happy Ikuto please don't forget that." Her voice was fading Ikuto looked up to see not only her voice was fading but she was as well.

"Wait please don't leave, not yet at least." Begging he tried to get her to say but he knew it wouldn't do any good. So he went up to her and as if there was a physic connection to each other she looked up and closed her eyes. With the little power she had left she put it to her lips making the tangible. Their lips met and it was the sweetest and sad kiss that they will ever have.

"I love you Ikuto." And like that she was gone, Ikuto fell to his knees and sobbed the last thing that escaped his lips were "I love you too, Amu."

* * *

><p>soooo... how was it? didja cry? are you still crying? PLEASE REVIEW! i was crying as i wrote this so it should be pretty good atleast in my oppinion ok well the story doesnt end there theres still more to come! (but not alot) ok well ill be seeing you!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Letters From the Dead**

**ok i said in one of my chapters that i'll give a shout out (so lame) to all the people who reviewed and subscribed ok so thank you too:**

**everyone! ok in know lame right but i had oringanlly named each one of you and thanked you for what you did but my stupid computer didnt save it and it all got erased! i would do it again but my mom is pissed at me as it is because im failing my homeschooling program. hay dont jugde me my school never gave me this difficult of work before ok well im gonna be working hard although in reality im hardly working.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It has now been five years since Amu's death and today is her death anniversary. Kukai and Utau are excepting their first child, while Nagi and Rima are planning out their wedding. Yaya and Kairi have been going out since their second year of high school and Kairi is planning on proposing soon. As for Tadase and Ikuto, Tadase had met up with Lulu a while back and they have been going out for a year, although he still loves Amu he's have fallen in love with Lulu as well. Ikuto on the other hand, still has yet to find anyone that is even close to a good as Amu. Ikuto now works as a police officer and is constantly putting his life in danger, although he is happy his doesn't care if he died or not, but whenever he's in a difficult situation there is always something that saved him from being killed. He officer buddies say that he must be one lucky man but Ikuto knows that not true. He knows that its because he has his Guardian Angle Amu looking out for him making sure that he doesn't die. On the day of Amu's death anniversary everyone went to her grave, the only person missing was Ikuto who got called in for a shooting situation. After a while the gang was about to leave the grave when Utau got a phone call. It was the police; apparently Ikuto was protecting a follow cop when he got shot straight through the heart. He died instantly. Utau crumpled to the ground while Kukai supported her, everyone was in a state of shock but then Tadase spoke.

"I'm glad." That stared at him like he was crazy; Utau was about to kill him when he spoke again. "I'm glad that's he's with her now, now they have each other, now their both finally happy." As he spoke tears rolled down his eyes. They all knew that he was right. Those two belonged together; they just wish that they could be together on earth and not in heaven.

_***Somewhere**__*_

"_to ukto mou Ikuto wake up!" A voice that sounded so familiar was calling his name but how was I again?_

"_Oii are you awake now?" Ikuto looked up to see to pairs of golden amber eyes looking at him. Those where the eyes of the person he will always love._

"_Amu?" His voice was weak and he felt like air. "What happened? Where am I and why are you here?"_

_She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Ikuto I couldn't protect you. You got shot while helping out another cop. You died." There was such regret in her voice._

"_Don't be upset love, now we can be together. Together forever."_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p>so how was that? a happy sad ending right? i was planing on stopping after Ikutos letter but i felt like that would be to sad or annoying. i know that if i was the reader i would want to know how their lives went on without amu although i really dont tell anything about anybody but ikuto huh? well whatever. now i have a question for you allwould you like it if i wrote a prequle to this show just how amu figured out everything about every body and how she put up with the fact the she was going to die? if you do please tell me ok? cool well i hope you liked it and that youll read my other stories as well!bye for now!<p>

ps (this is a complant you can skip it if you want but i would like it if you read it) ok so ive been reading some tragdies latly mostly oneshots but all of them end the same, the other persons lover kills themself atleast in my stroy ikuto lived and is killed doinf something meaningful i just hate the suicide stories because i feel like people are making light of it. ok im sure thats not what they are doing but still.

pss i dont understand why people write R&R wouldnt it make more sence to write R&S review and subscribe) can someone please clearify that fom me thanks! ok well until my new years persent on the new year BYE!


End file.
